Feene's Photograph
by spiralgamer
Summary: My extended take on Feene's ending in Conception 2. Warning: Lemons inside.


**For those of you who read my Narika story, thank you for checking it out. Anyway, here's my extended Feene ending. Rated M for a lemon and it's Conception. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wake Archus was walking across the academy on his way to the old schoolhouse where he and Feene held their Photography Club meetings to ask her out to the Star Conception Festival. He could hardly believe everything that's happened over the last year. Being God's Gift, Alec and his father and brother getting killed, and now the academy would close down once the year is over. While he didn't necessarily know what to do with his future, he knew one thing: He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Feene. Upon arriving at the old schoolhouse, he saw Feene standing with her back turned to him.<p>

"Feene, so this is where you are." Wake said.

Feene turned around and walked up to Wake.

"Yes, today is a great day for photos." Feene said while holding a camera. "I was getting ready to take everyone's pictures. But it's sad, isn't it? That the Academy is closing down."

"Yeah… But we made lots of memories. They weren't all pleasant memories, but we got through it together…"

"Yes. I think so, too… I'm hoping that my pictures today will only capture pleasant memories."

"Then let's go to the Star Conception Festival."

"Yes…" Feene said with a light blush on her face.

They left for the Star Conception Festival, where they saw their fellow classmates gathered and enjoying themselves.

"It looks like other people are taking pictures." Wake said. "Alright, let's start taking some, too." He held up his camera and looked toward Feene, who was holding her own.

"This will really be the final activity of the Photography Club…" Feene said. "Will you… help me with it?"

"Of course." Wake answered. "But all I do is take your picture…"

"O-oh, no, you're no longer just a cameraman for me! I want you to take pictures of what you want. So go and take pictures of whatever you really want… And send them to me after we graduate…"

"That's what I'm doing."

"Huh?"

"I want to take pictures of you. Would you let me take your picture forever? That's what I want to do."

"Huh… B-but aren't you going back home? And… forever…?" After a couple of seconds, Feene realized what Wake meant and she blushed furiously. "Huh? Huh?! Wh-what do you mean?!"

Wake took Feene's hands and held them in his own.

"Feene, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"Oh…" Feene gasped upon hearing Wake say those words.

Her heart felt as light as a feather as it fluttered and pounded within her chest. She was so overcome with emotion that her eyes started tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry…" Feene said, almost sobbing. "I'm so happy, I can cry…" She began to rummage through her purse. "U-um… I had tissues in my purse…"

"I'll wipe them." Wake said before cupping his hand on Feene's cheek and wiping the tears with his thumb.

Feene looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Whenever you're sad or happy, I'll be there to wipe your tears…" Wake gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sir…"

"Could you stop it with the 'sir'?" Wake chuckled off. "Just my name is fine."

"O-okay…" Feene said before hugging Wake and he hugged her back. "Wake… I love you… I want to love you for the rest of my life… I love you so much."

"So do I, Feene… I want you to be by my side."

"I-I will! Even if you said no, I wouldn't listen!"

"Alright… Then let's take our first photo together."

"Oh… Yes!"

After their warm embrace, Wake took a picture of himself and Feene side by side. That photo would be a symbol of what their lives together would be.

* * *

><p>After graduating from the Academy, Wake and Feene, the latter was holding the cat Stray in her arms, made their way to Feene's hometown so he can meet her friends and family.<p>

"Wake, hurry!" Feene said, far ahead of Wake. "Over here!"

Wake took in the sights of Feene's hometown. It seemed like a peaceful place, perfect for spending the rest of his life with her.

"So this is where you were born, huh?" Wake asked. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Wake took out a camera and snapped a picture of the town.

"You can take pictures later." Feene said. 'My friends are all waiting to see you. So are my parents…"

"Your parents… I wonder how that will go?"

"What are you saying?" Feene started blushing and looked to the ground shyly. "You're still going… to marry me, right?"

"O-of course I will!"

Feene began glaring at Wake with that blush still on her face.

"Why did you stutter?" Feene interrogated.

"I'm nervous… That's all."

Feene sighed in exasperation. "You're so different from when you were fighting monsters. But, I love that part of you as well…"

"Ooh, Feene's brought home her husband!" A voice said.

Wake and Feene looked over to see Raul standing with a group of people.

"Hey, over here!" Raul called out. "We're all here!"

"Oh… It's all my friends!" Feene said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After the wonderful wedding, Wake and Feene entered the bedroom of their new home and the two started to kiss. At first they were both being gentle, but their kissing progressively became more heated and passionate and Feene traced her hands across the frame of Wake's body.<p>

"Wake?"

"Hm?"

"You know… We're married now and yet… We haven't made love yet."

"Well, I think tonight is the perfect time to do so."

While they went for another bout of passionate kissing, Feene reached for Wake's belt and started to undo his pants. Once unbuckled, she dropped his pants along with his boxers to reveal his fully erect member.

"Wow!" Feene gasped. "It's a lot bigger than I thought!" She then started to blush. "Um… C-can I… put it in my mouth?"

Wake nodded, signaling Feene to grab his cock and start sucking on it. The feeling of her lips and tongue playing around with his dick gave Wake more pleasure than he imagined.

"Oh, Feene, that feels so good…" Wake said, petting the back of Feene's head.

She kept sucking his dick for a good solid minute before stopping and standing up. Wake started removing the rest of his tuxedo as Feene stripped out of her wedding dress. With both of them completely naked, they admired both of their natural frames. Feene was looking at Wake's muscles while Wake was taking in the sight of Feene's wonderful bosom.

"Can I touch them?" Wake asked.

"I am yours to do with as you wish." Feene answered.

Wake gently fondled Feene's tits and started to suck on the right one. Feene moaned in pleasure, grabbed Wake's member again and started to stroke it. They continued this for another minute or so before Feene went over to the bed, lied down and opened her legs to reveal her shaved pussy. Wake lowered himself so that his face was right by her vagina and started licking it. This elicited even more pleasure from Feene than suckling her breasts. Once Wake was finished, he crawled over Feene so that his body was hovering above her and he could clearly see her beautiful face.

"Do whatever you want with me, Wake. Anything…"

Wake inserted his member into Feene's vagina and gave a slow thrust. At first, the penetration of her hymen made Feene wince in pain, but as he kept going the pain eventually turned into pleasure. After three minutes of pleasurable fucking, Feene turned around so that she was on all fours and her bare ass was right in front of Wake.

"You're absolutely perfect, Feene."

"That means so much coming from you, Wake."

Wake put his cock in her pussy again and resumed fucking her. At one point, Feene raised the upper half of her body and kissed Wake as he was still doing her from behind. Wake couldn't help but grab her right breast and play with her nipple. They both moaned in each other's mouths as they continued their lovemaking.

"Let me ride you, Wake."

Wake stopped banging her and lied down on the bed. Feene squatted above Wake's pelvis and lowered herself onto his cock. She began rhythmically rocking back and forth along his pelvis and lowered her face so that it was right in front of his. The two kissed before she shot her body back up, stretched her arm so that her hand was firmly on his chest and continued riding him as her pace started to pick up. The pace kept quickening and the pleasure kept rising as she continued fucking him.

"Wake, I'm going to cum!"

"Me, too, Feene!"

"Cum inside me, Wake! I don't care if I get pregnant! I just want you to cum inside me!"

Feene kept riding him until they both came and exclaimed in pure ecstasy. As he kept shooting his hot load into her womb, the two gave one more passionate kiss as Feene fell on top of him.

"I love you, Feene."

"I love you too, Wake."

Feene did indeed get pregnant that night and nine months later she gave birth to a son they decided to name Alec, in honor of their fallen ally and the blonde hair he got from his mother reminded them of him.

Over the next ten years, they conceived three more children. The second child was a daughter they named Milla, the third was another daughter they named Crystal and the fourth was another son they named Eden. Feene spent the rest of her life as a housewife, happily taking care of the kids while Wake worked with Raul and the others on the farm. They both lived a long and happy life together, and neither of them had ever been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really hope you enjoyed this story! Because this is probably the last of the Conception fan fictions I'm going to write. If you want to see any of my other works, check out my profile and read my other stories which range in both genre and themes. If you're interested in OCxCanon stories, I've got a few of those and I plan to do a few more in the future.


End file.
